All She Needs Is Love
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: A few weeks after adopting their daughter, Wendy questions whether she will make a good mother. Thankfully, Chelia is there to comfort her and reassure her that she doesn't need to worry. (Chendy) (Future AU) (For Mother's Day)


**Hello, everyone.**

**First of all, I want to wish you all a (late) wonderful Mother's Day!**

**After spending such a great day with my mom yesterday, I decided to write something about Mother's Day to honor her and all the other great mothers out there.**

**Somehow I caught myself writing this scene which will be included in one of my stories, but I couldn't wait to post it.**

**I know many people (myself included) love the idea of Chelia and Wendy/Chendy ending up together in the future. That's why I decided to try actually writing them together.**

**I think both of them will make amazing and loving mothers and their baby will sure be a lucky one. **

**For this story, I'm considering that they adopted a sweet baby girl named Jane. I'm picturing her as looking similar to Master Mavis, with curly blonde hair and green eyes.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

_October X802_

"Is she asleep?" Chelia came into the nursery to find Wendy sitting on the rocking chair with Jane, who was wrapped in her favorite blanket as the owner of the orphanage had told them.

"Almost." The dragon slayer sighed, momentarily closing her eyes.

"When the others said that having a baby means never sleeping again, I thought that they were exaggerating." Chelia remarked while plopping herself down on the pink armchair near the crib.

"I know." Wendy looked down at the sleepy baby in her arms. "It's like she really doesn't want to go to sleep."

"But she seems so tired." Chelia glanced at Jane, who smiled and lifted an arm.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than me." Wendy stood up and handed her the baby before they exchanged seats. As the god slayer started rocking their daughter, Wendy smiled.

"You're so good with her." Chelia shrugged.

"I've had experience with Aimee." Aimee was Sherry and Ren's 10 years old daughter.

"I had too, with everyone's kids, but I just don't feel that connection with her." Wendy sighed, frustrated.

"You should give it time, Wendy." Chelia told her, gently. "I'm sure that you'll be able to connect with Jane."

"What if I don't?" The dragon slayer asked. "What if I'm just not meant to be a mother?"

"Don't say that." Chelia shook her head.

"It's how I feel." She removed one arm from around the baby in order to take Wendy's hand, squeezing it.

"You're just feeling like that because of your mother." The dragon slayer looked away.

"I don't want to be like her." Chelia offered a reassuring smile.

"I know you won't. You would never abandon Jane." Looking back towards her daughter, who was now thankfully asleep, Wendy frowned.

"Of course not. What mother would abandon her own daughter?" The question had been plaguing her mind ever since she had learned the truth about her mother.

"A bad one." Chelia answered before standing up and approaching Jane's crib. Very carefully, she placed the infant inside before approaching Wendy again and wrapping her in a tight hug. "You need to stop doubting yourself, Wendy. I know you'll make a great mother."

The dragon slayer gratefully accepted the hug before sighing. "But how can you be so sure?"

Chelia pulled apart, a bright smile on her face. "Because I know you. You've got so much love to give and that's all Jane needs right now."

Wendy couldn't hold in a smile of her own. "How is it that you always not exactly what to say?"

"I learned it from Sherry. She's great at comforting people." The god-slayer shrugged as both chuckled.

"Well, thank you." Wendy leaned forward to press a soft kiss against her lips.

Afterwards, Chelia looked back towards their daughter. "Now, how about we try getting some sleep before this little angel wakes us up?"

Wendy glanced one last time at the adorable baby before turning to her partner. "I like that idea."

They shared a smile before holding each other's hand as they quietly left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

They lingered at the door for a few moments to make sure that Jane really was asleep and let out relieved sighs once there were no sounds.

Wendy hadn't expected that having a child would be so difficult, but she knew that as long as Chelia was there to chase her doubts and fears away, everything would be okay.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Do you think they were in character? This was my first time writing them, so I wasn't sure. **

**What did you think of their talk and the info about Wendy's past? Everything will be explained in the full story, which should be posted in a few months.**

**I wish you all have the best day! **


End file.
